


Drabble Project

by illwynd



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, M/M, Magic, Magical body modification, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Kissing, Valentine's Day, maybe i just wanted to use that tag, spooning with wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illwynd/pseuds/illwynd
Summary: A collection of thorki drabbles.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 58





	1. 11/23/2020 - "More Mpreg Thor"

**Author's Note:**

> Started this to try to get myself writing again, with an aspiration of writing a drabble every day. Dunno how long it'll last. Hopefully something fun will come out of it.
> 
> All are exactly 100 words (or possibly multiples thereof, if I decide to do some droubles or tribbles or whatever), because that's how I roll.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some incesty Thor mpreg with Loki really enjoying being a jerk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the other day a [nonny said to Lokisergi](https://illwynd.tumblr.com/post/635518281042870272/id-love-to-see-more-mpreg-thor) that they'd love to see more Thor mpreg. I liked the sound of that, so I [wrote a drabble for it](https://illwynd.tumblr.com/post/635564588407078912/drabble-project-day-1-because-i-need-to-get).
> 
> I also decided doing a drabble project sounds good right now, so I welcome thorki drabble prompts over on my tumblr. :D

Round belly, eight months in, sprawled on soft sheets. 

He likes the feel of it. He likes how careful Loki is, turning them on their sides so he can crook Thor’s leg and straddle the lower one and slide into him. 

“Everyone knows I did this to you,” Loki murmurs. 

Thor laughs, rubbing his cheek against the pillow. “Yes, they do.” 

“Everyone knows I will make you the mother of our children. The god of thunder, red-blond, raging, hammer-wielding… brood-mare for his trickster brother.”

It is no lie.

Thor likes the softness of himself, and the future he will bring.


	2. 11/24/2020 - With the new baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor resting with the new baby, and Loki watching over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In response to my request for prompts, a nonny asked for [post-mpreg fluff with the new baby](https://illwynd.tumblr.com/post/635646088167243776/cont-of-mpreg-thor-drabble-about-a-fluffy-scene). They were optimistic to come to me for fluff...

“You must teach her magic,” Thor says, resting, a sleeping bundle in his arms.

In the commotion, Loki had felt useless. Pushed aside by swarms of healers. Now he leans against the foot of the bed. “Mm. Magic for your daughter, not battle? Sif would punch you if she heard that.”

Thor ignores the bait. “In honor of our mother.”

Something clenches tight in Loki’s chest, and he cannot answer. At least not until Thor gazes up and reaches out a hand, beckoning Loki quietly in beside them. 

His family. His brother and their child, the only world he has.


	3. 11/25 - First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's had his first kiss. So he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kenanda prompted "first kiss."](https://illwynd.tumblr.com/post/635742151882555392/hi-jay-i-absolutely-loved-last-nights-prompt) :D

It wasn’t. It wasn’t, it wasn’t, it wasn’t.

Loki listens to his brother blabbing his secret happily, about the girl he’d kissed in the hallway. 

“I know what they mean now when they say it changes you, your first kiss,” Thor says, drawing himself up, haughty.

Loki listens and doesn’t say a word. Gritting his teeth, jaw aching, because he knows it too. 

_“Just for practice. It’s all right if you love someone. And I love_ you _, so it must be all right.”_

_Thor’s lips on his, so warm._

It changed him. 

But he says nothing.

It’s Thor’s first kiss.


	4. 11/26/2020 - "bromoerotic nemeses"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking his brother captive is always simply too much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gorgeousgalatea said "[I have a yearning for those good old bromoerotic Avengers-era nemesis days, Illy.](https://illwynd.tumblr.com/post/635833501699260416/i-have-a-yearning-for-those-good-old-bromoerotic)"
> 
> I'm not sure if this counts and I might still have mpreg on the brain oops.

Taking his brother captive is always simply too much fun.

His legs Loki leaves unbound at the start of their night, knowing he will perhaps regret it, yet he wants to see where it might lead. Otherwise he chains Thor down, works the spell, teases till his brother welcomes his fingers. 

“Villain, you dare not—!” Thor protests. 

A smirk. “Don’t I?”

Blinking blue eyes, uncertain mouth. And as Loki moves himself lower, Thor’s feet cease trying to kick him and instead… 

Loki’s smirk remains, smeared in wetness, as Thor clamps his thighs around his wicked brother’s head while he licks.


	5. 12/14/2020 - blond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has some pleasant associations with Thor's hair, yeah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not prompted this time (but posted [here](https://illwynd.tumblr.com/post/637471889242161152/i-was-doing-drabbles-wasnt-i-heres-one-blond)). Was just thinking about Thor's hair, and...

Loki buries his face in blond. The reaction by now is almost innate. Silken gold against his brow, a sweet masculine scent—it means he has Thor beneath him. Sprawled, bent, spread. Moaning, writhing. 

Tomorrow he will catch a glimpse of Thor casting a thick lock back over his shoulder, frustrated at keeping it out of the way. Perhaps Loki—ever helpful—will offer to plait it for him. Sit behind, feel it between his fingers as he turns it into ropes that perhaps he will hold tomorrow night like reins. 

Loki fucks him deeper, breathes him in, savors every whimper, every strand.


	6. 12/15/2020 - warm fur, cold night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has been banished from Asgard. Thor goes hunting alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open to some interpretation, I suppose.

His brother has been banished again.

Loki is adventuring on some other realm, surely, so Thor hunts alone in Asgard’s wilds.

Unsuccessfully. 

When frost-speckled night comes, he builds a fire and sits, thoughts dark under the stars. 

He hears wolves in the distance. Pays no heed. 

Then he sees gleaming eyes in the firelight, a great beast watching him. Green eyes. 

Still Thor does nothing, nothing but lay out his bedroll. 

He wakes briefly in the night to a warm body curled around him, breathing, heavy against his back. 

Loki has been banished. But no one else need ever know.


	7. 12/16/2020 - Plea and Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little throne blowjob, but Thor has feelings about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://illwynd.tumblr.com/post/637641843542294528/plea-and-prayer-on-his-knees-wrists-chained-close).

On his knees, wrists chained close before his breast. It is a posture of plea or prayer, and his throat is filled with both, he cannot decide, only that he murmurs them frantic while Loki—seated on that throne—yanks him nearer, glares down at him with demand. 

“Suck.” 

Thor’s mouth is filled with more than begging. Prayer drips down his chin, smears cool on his skin. 

He is a wreck, trying to do as his brother bids. He feels it sharp as the fist in his hair.

His worship culminates in a hot flood upon his tongue and in his chest.


	8. 2/14/2021 - Valentine's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's gotta do something nice for Thor for Valentine's Day, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's just got a different definition of "nice."
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://illwynd.tumblr.com/post/643140395611586560/valentines)

“—turned into candy! Buildings, streets—!”

Quiet snickering carried over the voice emanating from the television.

“—warning citizens not to consume it, as its safety has not been confirmed, along with concerns about structural—”

Loki jumped when the door of his apartment slammed open and the thunderer thundered through it.

“Is this your doing?” Thor demanded.

Loki gave his best “who, me??” expression. “Does providing sweets to mortals seem like something I would do?”

Thor glared. “I simply note that the city has been turned into, particularly,  _ my _ favorite types of sweetmeats.”

Loki hid his grin. 

“Really? I had no idea…”


End file.
